Silver bromide is the light sensitive compound that is responsible for the production of most types of photographs. The silver bromide, a cream white solid, is dispersed in gelatin and the mixture is spread on the cellulose or film. In some cases, silver chloride or silver iodide may be used for special purpose films. After the film has been exposed, it is placed in a developing bath, for example, hydroquinone, or some other reducing agent to reduce the silver bromide to pure silver.
With the ever increasing price of silver, it is desirable to recover this silver in metal form so that it may be sold. Silver may be collected from negative film, printed film, x-ray film or any other film which uses a silver base for its developing process.
Accordingly, a primary object of this invention is to provide an improved portable electrolysis unit for recovery of silver from photographic film.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device for use by amateur or professional photographers which is inexpensive, which facilitates recovery of silver as pure as 97% and which is economical to manufacture.
The method and manner of accomplishing each of these objectives, as well as others, will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows.